


Drink.

by Dhyrbfyty



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Arguing, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Not Beta Read, Why Did I Write This?, Yeah idrk what happened here either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27678229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dhyrbfyty/pseuds/Dhyrbfyty
Summary: Dream’s dad is drunk. But that’s nothing new. This time though, he has the comfort of his friends.AKA I project onto a green block man
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 98





	Drink.

**Author's Note:**

> hagsgavhags not me projecting onto Dream nope definitely not

Dream cringed at the sound of yelling and breaking glass. His father was home. It didn’t happen often, it was usually just him, his sister, and mom. But today, the man who somehow assisted in giving birth to him had stumbled through their door drunk out of his mind. And he was _not_ in a good mood.

Dream slowly carded his fingers through his sister’s hair, having brought her to his room to sleep, knowing how affected she was by it all. Many a nights were spent in his room, his sister sobbing onto his shoulder as he gripped her tightly, the echoes of a furious argument sounding throughout the house. 

He had gotten used to it by now, really. That probably wasn’t a good thing. Damn, they were really going at it. He couldn’t sleep like this, and he had fricking school tomorrow. 

His friends noticed, the days he came to school asleep on his feet, the way he flinched whenever someone got close. His father had never hit him, not explicitly, or on purpose, but he has had his fair share of bottles to the head. He learned to not interrupt after that. It was a bit of a routine, at this point. Wake up, go to school after a restless night, wait for his father to come home, console his sister, repeat. 

How long had this been going on for? How long had it been since he had a full nights rest, free of nightmares and harsh screams? He couldn’t remember, and that scared him more than the man downstairs. 

He couldn’t believe that most of his features were inherited by the man, his freckles, height, hair and eye color, almost everything. He had been called a spitting image of his father when he was younger. It disgusted him. So he chose to wear a mask. It was simple, a white thing with a poorly drawn smiley face, but it did it’s job, covering every inch of his face. He didn’t think he was ugly, not really, he just couldn’t bear the fact that he looked like _him_ , even the thought making him sick to his stomach. His friends didn’t understand it, but they accepted the mask nonetheless. He would be eternally grateful for that. 

He had a half thought to call George and Sapnap, despite it being 3 in the fucking morning, for comfort. They probably wouldn’t want to hear him, after he woke them up for his stupid issues, and they’d hear the commotion downstairs. It was best to just wait it out alone. 

_“Heart been broke so many times, don’t know what to believe...”_

Luck was apparently not on his side, as his phone lit up with a discord call. A groupchat with George and Sapnap. They were supposed to be asleep. And they were both awake, as he pulled his hand away from his sister, he could see them both in the call. Dream almost left it alone, not wanting to bother, but decided that him being absent would worry them more. He joined the call, immediately muting himself.

“Dream!” Sapnap exclaimed.

George let out a small laugh. “Hello Dream. Now as I was saying, the chem homework...”

Dream zoned out, the sound of his friend’s voices drowning out the ones downstairs. It was peaceful, in a sense. Even if he didn’t speak, listening was just as good. George scolding Sapnap for something stupid while he laughed, getting off track of what they were talking about.

“...Dream? Dream!” George’s voice snapped him back into reality. He sounded worried. “Dream, are you alright? You been muted since you joined.”

Dream sighed, typing out a message in the chat. So much for peaceful.

_im fine_

“You sure? You always talk to us!” Great, now Sapnap was in on it too.

“Why don’t you unmute and tell us what’s wrong, because I hardly believe an “I’m fine.” George said. It didn’t sound much like a question.

He sighed again, finger hovering over the unmute button, before pressing down, all his secrets spilling out into a tiny speaker. 

It seemed as if the screams increased tenfold when he unmuted, being so loud he almost had to cover his ears. God, his sister slept like a rock.

The other end was silent. He looked down at the chat.

_George is typing..._

_go outside. i know you can from your room. we need to talk_

Dream stared at the words. He looked over at his sister, not wanting to leave her. He did though, climbing out the window and into a tree next to it. It was warm, cold enough for him to wear his green sweatshirt, but warm. Comfortable. 

“Dream, how long has this been going on?” George’s voice rings out through the tiny speaker, soaring into the night. 

Dream swallows. He takes it back. It’s definitely hot out here. “A while,” he attempts to sound nonchalant. 

“Dream...” Sapnap sounds sad. Dream feels as if it’s his fault.

“It’s fine. Really,” he says quickly, a bit too fast. “I’ve gotten used to it, it’s fine.”

“Dream that’s not a good thing.” George sounds as if he’s speaking to an injured puppy.

Dream can’t tell if it annoys him or not.

“It’s okay, Dream.” Sapnap reassures him. 

“We’re here if you want to talk.”

And that does it. He tells them. Tells them it all.

He tells them about his dad getting drunk every night, arguing with his mum. He tells them about consoling his sister, wishing he could do more while also wishing he didn’t have to. He tells them how he gets so _angry_ with his parents. He tells them about his nightmares, about how he can’t get to sleep during the shouting matches, and how tired he feels everyday. He tells them about his dad, and himself, how they look so similar. He tells them why he wears the mask.

By the end he’s crying, tears racing down his face, breath coming out in little gasps. He hasn’t cried like this in years. Hasn’t really cried period in ages. 

His friends listen attentively until he finishes, immediately launching into simultaneous chatter when he finishes. 

“I’m so sorry Dream, we didn’t know-“

“God that sucks man, I wish we knew sooner-“

“We’re coming over.” 

At this Dream stops. “You’re _what_? It’s 3 in the fucking morning.”

“So what,” Sapnap challenges, “You’re not okay. All that matters is making you better.”

Dream thought he couldn’t cry more. He hears rustling from their ends, a sign that they’re probably pulling on coats.

“We’re on our way, Dream. You’re gonna be okay.” George says softly.

And for the first time, Dream thinks he will be.

**Author's Note:**

> okay maybe i projected just a little bit but sHhhHh


End file.
